Nothing Was Wrong
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Nothing seemed off about Spencer Reid. Seemed. They wouldn't see it comes until it hit them. How long can a person live with a killer without knowing it? Better question, how long can the B.A.U. team live with a killer without knowing it?
1. Prologue

**Well, hello again, everyone! I'm here with new story written on the spot when I suddenly was struck by a flash of inspiration! I don't think it needs much explanation, so here you go!**

* * *

**Prologue: **

How long can a person live with a killer without knowing it? Better question, how long can the B.A.U. team live with a killer without knowing it?

He was really young. The youngest of them all. He was like their baby brother, or the son they never had. For some of them, he was funny, for others, he was complex. He was also the smartest of them all. The one with the biggest brain. And probably the biggest heart. When the Tobias Hankel case happened, things change a little, he got a little more closed on himself, a little colder, but they assumed it was normal, with everything going on. It cleared. It really was becoming himself, starting to joke again, to laugh again. When JJ named him a godfather for Henry, she knew that he would be good at that. He would love the little boy as if it was his own, protect him with his life, without ever overstepping in their life.

Nothing seemed off about Spencer Reid. He was almost flawless, in every aspect of his life. He was sensible, kind, generous, courageous. Everyone liked him, even the ones who thought he was a little too intelligent. Of course, sometimes in an exchange of glances, something would look shadowed in his soul, but everyone had bad days, mainly because of the dark things they saw on the job. Nothing seemed off about Spencer Reid.

_Seemed._

Because something was off about him. We should even say that something was terribly wrong with the now 30 years old man. And the team of profilers would soon be hit in the heart by it.

* * *

**Short uh? It's just the prologue, though. There'll be a total of 4 chapters, all really short, but I just couldn't not write it!**

**Give me a review!**

**SmartBlackRose**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter 1! Please enjoy it, it don't have a lot of explicit things, so it's not that hard. And also, please note that Reid's murders are kind of not really mine. If you really always watch the show, you'll pick on the clues, if not, don't worry, it'll be explained in the next chapter!**

* * *

In almost ten years, nobody ever doubted the goodness of Spencer Reid. But when it suddenly unfolded, the team didn't see what hit them.

It started shortly after JJ's wedding in Rossi's backyard. They got the case that would change their lives forever.

Nine bodies were found in Virginia. There were no evident pattern, the Unsub crossing lines between genders, races, age, MO and everything else. Garcia tried to dig into everyone past, but there were no link. A weird serial killer.

They met the families, none of them finding any enemies to the victims. Everyone were good people, had normal lives, some of them had boyfriend, others not. It looked as if the killer hit randomly, just needing to kill.

"Can we just take a second to think about why we think it's a case of serial murders, please?", Morgan asked, on the third day of the second week of this investigation.

"There's no way there were nine different very violent and bitter killers in the last few months in the D.C area", JJ stated.

"Uhh… Guys? I think it's even worst than that", Garcia called in the corner of the room.

"What did you found?", Reid asked.

"It seems like there were a lot more bodies. In the last nine years", she told them.

"How many?", Rossi wondered.

"One every month, almost."

"Wait, for the last nine years? How does it comes that we didn't heard about it before?", Hotch frowned.

"I don't know! It's just what's on my screen. But the Unsub moved exclusively to D.C. just in the last few months. The other times, it was all over the country. There is a grand total of… 98 victims", Garcia said.

"Fuck. Isn't that, like, the worst case the United States has seen in what… Decades?", Morgan whistled.

"Yes, it is. So, if that's really what's going on, our profile is totally wrong. Let's do this again", JJ sighed.

"What do we have?", Reid asked.

"White male, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, organized, doing a stable job that let him travel all over the country. He probably works in law enforcement and his intelligence and his worry for perfection are superior to normal", Rossi stated.

"Okay. What if we aren't looking the right way? We are trying to discover everything about him. What if we stop for a second and we look at the killing pattern. He kills every month or so, right? He's organized. Can we look at the M.O? It's the only thing we haven't gone through yet", Morgan suggested.

"Yes! That's something I can help with!", Garcia exclaimed. "So the first murder was in July 2002. But it escalated quickly since 2005. I'll go with one per year, name a couple and you look through everything after, kay?"

She got up and grabbed the remote of the T.V., showing pictures.

"Harrington, Tennessee, beginning of December 2005. A man was found dead on a train rail. Stabbed three time in the chest.

September 2006, Virginia. Another man was burned to death. What's weird is that nobody died from February to June 2007.

Then, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, October 2007. A woman, shot right in the chest.

April 2008, a teenager was found hung in the woods, near the Miami area. It was a murder, he was strangled before.

November 2009, a woman was found with her eyelids removed in Hampton, Virginia.

A man was found death in her home of Atlantic City in January 2010, strangled. It seemed like an home invasion.

A prostitue was killed by and overdose in September 2011 in D.C.

A man was drowned in Florida in May 2011. Since then you know what happened", she finished, sighing heavily.

"Okay. He doesn't seems organised, but he is. He hide well because of his lack of MO. But we'll find this son of a bitch and take him down. In any way possible", Morgan said fiercely.

* * *

**Just so you know, I know I probably didn't respected everything in the episodes, but I really wanted to give an explanation and a link in the murders. Also, the fact that Reid don't talk a lot is deliberate and you'll probably understand why in the next chapters.**

**Give me a review!**

**SmartBlackRose**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, hello, everyone! So, in my last chapter, one of the comments was about how they linked the different cases all over the country. My answer is the next: "Well, uh... Actually, it's because... I-I don't know. I try to stay as exact as possible, but it was just for the good of the story, you know? I'm not a profiler. I don't know. Sorry. So, here is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue of which I'm pretty proud of. So, yeah. Here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Guys! I have something!", JJ called urgently.

Reid was gone to grab coffee and everyone else gathered in the briefing room.

"Take a look at this!", she said, passing around documents.

Everyone saw their cases of the last ten years in front of them, with dates and places circled.

"What the hell…", Morgan muttered;

"What is that supposed to mean?", Garcia asked.

"Lock the door, David", Hotch said quickly.

The italian did as he was told, receiving a confused look from everyone and sat down beside the unit chief.

"Go ahead, JJ", he ordered.

"Okay, so the way the victims were murdered reminded me a lot of things we saw and I couldn't shake that feeling, so I started to dig in the archive and it turns out that every time there was a murder, first, it was the same thing as one of our last cases, but we were also in the city where the victims died", she explained.

Everyone fell silent and they looked at her shocked. Prentiss frowned and Morgan looked half-pissed, half-confused as Garcia simply stared in horror. Rossi looked so tensed that it was almost disturbing and Hotch jaw was clenched so tight that they could all ear his teeth grind.

"So… Someone has been stalking us?", Morgan suggested, hands turning into fists.

"The details of the murder, Derek… It was exact. Too exact. Unless someone broke into our systems, nobody can know what happened with that many details", Rossi denied.

"Nobody broke into our systems. I would have seen it. It couldn't even have happened in the first time. They would have to be really good", Garcia stepped in.

"The…", JJ said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "The only time the murders stopped was… In 2007. Starting in February. Just… After the Tobias Hankel case", she spat bitterly

"What are you trying to suggest", Derek said, dangerously to panic. "That someone here did this? One of us?"

"No", Hotch said. "We're not saying that one of us did that. Look around you. Think about our profile. There's only one person that fit."

"No way! The kid would never do that! Hotch, man, come on! You can't…", the younger man growled, getting up.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. It's not just me. I'm not assuming anything. All the evidences point toward him. Since the beginning. We had it in our face and we didn't saw it because it hit too close to home."

Everyone stood still for a long time, completely bemused and disgusted by all this and they jumped violently when there was a knock on the door.

"Open it", Hotch said, looking at the italian.

Rossi unlocked the door and closed it behind Reid when he was in the room, locking it again. The sound of the lock seemed to echo in the room as muchas a gunshot would have and pretty much everyone winced. The genius sat down, understanding what was happening, but he still looked really composed. A staring contest started between him and Hotch, both trying to say what couldn't be said and Reid finally looked away, biting his lips.

"Give me your weapon", Hotch strictly ordered.

Reid obeyed softly and put it on the table, along with his badge and ID.

"Why?", Rossi asked, like a punch in the gut.

"I don't know. I don't have an explanation for that. I just… Couldn't keep myself from doing it", Reid replied, still completely calm.

"You killed people, Spence'!", JJ exclaimed.

Reid was staring at his hands and the statement cut the silence like a knife, making him look up, completely losing it.

"I don't what you want me to say! You deal with people like me all the time! I'm fucked up, okay!", he exploded. "I know that! It… I was just… I couldn't… I betrayed you. You're all afraid of me now…Fuck…", he breathed, running two rushed hands in his hair.

"Reid! Come on, kid, look at me. We're not afraid of you. We're not", Morgan said, standing next to him.

"I would never… You…I'm so sorry… I tried to tell you. I really did. Can we just…. Get done with everything?", he whimpered.

"Yes. Let's go.", Hotch said.

His face was cold, but everyone could see the hurt behind the mask when he handcuffed his youngest agent. Garcia was crying in her chair and Rossi kept his gaze down. The only one who looked at Reid was JJ and he froze when his eyes met hers. They were filled with tears and she held up a hand to his cheek. For a second, he thought she would slap him, and she did too, but she just caressed his cheek softly running her thumb over his cheekbone.

"What are you going to tell Henry?", he asked.

"I don't know. I… I don't know, Spencer.", she said lamely, tears filling her blue piercing eyes.

Hotch tugged a little on Reid's sleeve and the genius followed him out of the room.

"Did you have any doubt, before the case?", he wondered.

"No. It never would have crossed my minds", Hotch promised.

"And now, did you knew?"

"Yes. Since the first day. I linked everything. But I wanted to give you more time. You knew you were trapped. So did I. And I hoped I was wrong."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?", Reid said, more like statement than a question.

"I wish I was. But I can't. Because it wasn't your fault. You got no control over this. Since day one. I know you wanted to stop. But you couldn't."

Reid stopped short in his tracks and he turned to face his boss.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. Don't ever think it's your fault, Hotch."

"But your hiring was the trigger. If I hadn't pushed you to do everything, you wouldn't…"

"Stop! Hotch, please! You have to promise me that you won't ever feel guilty about me. I'm sick. No matter what triggered it or what didn't, you couldn't have known. I'm a trained profiler. I hid my game well. Promise me that you'll keep the team together. That you won't let it slip. I know I'll spend the rest of my life in prison, but you are my family. You gave me a lot more than what you took from me. Promise", he begged, tears streaming down his face

"I promise."

* * *

**Okay, so for the team's reaction, I totally went with my heart. I just don't know how they would truly react, so that's how I like to believe it would happens.**

**Give me a review!**

**SmartBlackRose**

**P.S: Oh my god, like five minutes after I posted it I had to come back before I thought I wrote it entirely in french! Had to share it, I found it too funny.**


	4. Epilogue

**Well, Hello everyone! I freaked out about this chapter because I wrote the whole story as a one-shot and separated it after, and when I tried to find the epilogue to edit it to post it, I couldn't find it anymore. Lesson learned: I hadn't labelled it the same on my computer as on FF. It was called _Killer With Us_ at first, but I found it pretty lame. So I'm back for the last chapter, my baby epilogue! I love it so much I can't even express it. No more talking, Enjoy.**

* * *

In the morning newspaper, the first page was dedicated to that horrible thing that happened overnight. The headline could be read as the following:

"_F.B.I. agent arrested for the serial killing of the last nine years!_

_Yesterday night, F.B.I. spokesperson Jennifer Jareau, Behavior Analysis Unit Section Chief Erin Strauss and F.B.I. director Robert Mueller called a press conference to make one of the most shocking announcement in the Bureau story. _

_They confirmed that one their agents, Doctor Spencer Reid, from the B.A.U., was arrested at the end of the day and found guilty of murders on 98 persons from June 2003 to May 2012. Jareau said that it was "with an immense sadness that they were making this announcement" and Mrs. Strauss supported "that even though the numbers of victims, the team did an amazing job at finding and arresting the man". _

_They took no questions from the journalist and when one of them __stood up to question the fact that we were talking about one of their own agents, director Mueller declared this: "Spencer Reid was a great agent, despite the fact that he indeed killed at of those innocent. He was a highly trained agent that did one of the best job the F.B.I. has seen in a long, but it doesn't excuse what he did." The trial will be held in the next few months, but no date has been fixed yet. See more in page 3._"

* * *

**That's it. I received a lot of review and MP about what would happen and most of you thought he was going to escape or they would let it go. I hope you're not too disappointed, because in my opinion, I think (story) Reid deserves to go to prison and assume the consequences of what he did. I understand that we call them the 'B.A.U. family', but I think some lines shouldn't be crossed.**

**Give me a review?**

**SmartBlackRose **


End file.
